45 Neméia
by Andrea F
Summary: Ned Malone encontrase com seu passado recente e as mudanças de personalidade vem a tona quando uma fenda no espaço tempo abre uma passagem para a cidade de Neméia na antiga Grécia e guerreiros da ordem dos leões atacam nossos heróis.


Na mitologia, este signo representa o Leão de Neméia, o monstro morto por Hércules durante os seus trabalhos lendários. O símbolo do leão é o de um soberano, que encarna tanto a virtude e a sabedoria do mundo, quando o orgulho vão por sua própria posição. Quando cegam-se com suas pretensas qualidades, tornam-se tiranos prepotentes. O Leão de Neméia encarnava este lado destruidor que existe latente em todo leonino. Seu lado positivo estava justamente na pele impenetrável que o tornava indestrutível, e que Hércules depois usou como armadura.

– Neméia

Mallone e Roxton estavam caçando na selva, enquanto Finn e Marguerite estavam colhendo frutos. Eles haviam se separado, mas não estavam muito longe.

Finn subiu numa arvore para apanhar frutos que estão no alto. Madge ficou embaixo com um cesto.

Marguerite: Esses não, Finn. Tem um gosto horrível!

Finn: Mas a Verônica gosta.

Marguerite: Então quando ela tiver vontade, que venha buscar por si mesma.

Finn: Humm... Ok, odeio o gosto disso mesmo... Argh...

Ela salta da arvore e dá uma pirueta no ar antes de aterrizar. Marguerite olha a exibição da garota com desdém. Finn sempre se frustra com isso.

Marguerite: E por falar em Verônica, o que há com ela? Parece estranha ultimamente...

Finn: Estranha, é?

Marguerite: Não se faça de sonsa, sabe muito bem. Não que o humor dela seja o mais equilibrado da casa, mas está variando demais...

Finn: Deve ser a compania...

Marguerite: Ou a falta dela... Entendi. Tanto tempo Mallone ficou sumido e Verônica suspirando por ele, agora que ele está ai disponível ela fica se fazendo de difícil de novo...

Finn: Acho que não é bem por ai... Pelo que ela me contou( Finn olha para os lados certificando-se que não está sendo ouvida) parece que o Ned é que está dificultando as coisas.

Marguerite: O quê? O Mallone? Mas ele arrastaria um bonde por causa dela!

Finn: O que é um bonde?

Marguerite: Deixa pra lá... Mallone... Se bem que depois que ele retornou, ele me pareceu diferente, mais ousado, capaz de coisas que o velho Ned nem pensaria...

Finn: Como o quê?

Marguerite: Você é muito curiosa, garota do futuro! Vamos terminar logo com essas frutas.

Finn: Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre o Ned e não está querendo dizer.

Marguerite: E você é muito inconveniente por ficar perguntando. Vamos embora.

Challenger e Verônica estão retornando com suprimentos da aldeia dos zanga, eles vem conversando pelo caminho, já próximos a casa da árvore, quando Verônica percebe que tem um predador a espreita.

Verônica: Pare.

Challenger: O que foi raptors?

Verônica: Acho que não, parece outro animal.

Eles se desvencilham das sacolas que traziam nos ombros e preparam suas armas. Verônica, empunhando sua faca se afasta de Challenger, tentando identificar a posição do predador. Challenger está com a espingarda preparada para atirar.

De repente um leão salta do meio do mato para cima de Verônica. Ela grita assustada, pois além do ataque nunca tinha visto um animal como aquele. Challenger protamente acode, atirando no bicho. Dois disparos certeiros e o leão morre em cima de Verônica.

O sangue que escorreu dos ferimentos de bala escorrem pelo corpo do leão e tingem de vermelho o corpo e as roupas de Verônica.

Challenger: Verônica, você está bem?

Verônica: Tire ele de cima de mim, Challenger. Está me esmagando...

Como estavam proximas do local, Finn e Marguerite vão na direção dos tiros para prestarem ajuda. Chegando no local veêm Challenger tentando inutilmente mover um leão de cima de Verônica.

Marguerite: Mas o que aconteceu aqui?

Challenger: Marguerite, Finn! Me ajudem aqui.

Finn: Verônica! Minha nossa, como um leão foi parar em cima de você?

Marguerite: Mas o que um leão está fazendo na selva amazônica... Não deveriam existir leões por aqui...

Challenger: Eu pensava o mesmo, mas agora temos que tirar Verônica de baixo de um e dos grandes.

Verônica: Hei, dá pra conversarem depois de me tirar daqui... Esse bixo está me esmagando.

Os três tentam mover o corpo do leão para o lado a fim de liberar Verônica. Eles se esforçam até que finalmente conseguem retira-la. Verônica respira aliviada.

Challenger: Você está ferida?

Verônica: Alguns aranhões... acho que quebrei as costelas de novo...

Marguerite: Ah isso dói... Pelo menos não estou sentido sua dor dessa vez.

Verônica: (irônica) Muito obrigada pela preocupação, Marguerite.

Finn e Challenger olham Madge censurando-a.

Marguerite: Calma gente, ela vai sobreviver. Mas é melhor levarmos ela pra casa agora.

Challenger: Certamente. Consegue andar Verônica?

Verônica: Quebrei as costelas, Challenger, não as pernas. É claro que eu consigo.

Challenger: Muito bem, então vamos. Finn você ajuda Verônica e Marguerite e eu vamos levar esses suprimentos.

E eles partem em direção a casa da arvore, deixando para trás o corpo morto do leão.

Roxton e Mallone chegam em casa e encontram Challenger limpando a mesa que estava cheia de ataduras sujas de sangue.

Roxton: Challenger, quem se feriu?

Challenger: Verônica foi atacada por um leão.

Mallone: Verônica? Onde ela está? Ela está bem?

Challenger: Calma, meu jovem, ela está bem. Marguerite e Finn estão cuidando dela.

Mallone: Quero vê-la. Onde ela está?

Challenger: No quarto.

Mallone sai apressadamente rumo ao paradeiro de Verônica. Ele está ansioso e angustiádo.

Roxton: Mas não existem leões na America do sul... Muito menos na selva amazônica...

Challenger: Foi o mesmo que pensamos. Mas tive de abater um bem perto daqui.

Chegando no quarto de Verônica, Ned vê Marguerite e Finn enfaixando o dorso de Verônica sobre talas de junco para imobilizar o tronco dando condições de recuperação melhores para a paciente. Ela está de costas para Mallone, que não anuncia sua chegada.

Verônica: Mas eu vou ter que ficar com isso?

Finn: É pra você melhorar mais rápido, Vê.

Marguerite: Se você não ficar se mexendo muito, os ossos cauterizam mais rapidamente. E pra você não se mexer, temos que te imobilizar.

Verônica: Você deve estar achando muitas engraçado isso, não é Marguerite?...

Marguerite: Realmente não, eu sei exatamente como isso dói. Posso até dizer que senti na carne essa dor, e na sua carne. E ter as próprias costelas te perfurando os pulmões até agonizar e morrer de hemorragia interna não é a melhor das lembranças que eu tenho.

Verônica: Mas como?

Mallone resolve se anunciar e interromper o assunto antes que escape alguma informação da qual ele esteja envolvido. Ele tosse e as moças se viram pra ver quem chegou.

Verônica: Ned.

Mallone: Challenger nos contou que você foi atacada por um leão. Como você está?

Verônica: Imobilizada, graças a essas duas aqui.

Marguerite: Ela vai sobreviver. Vamos embora Finn.

Finn: É estamos sobrando.

Ambas se levantam e vão saindo.

Verônica: Finn, Marguerite...

Marguerite: Não precisa agradecer, você faria o mesmo por nós.

Mallone senta-se na cama ao lado de Verônica.

Mallone: Você se machucou muito?

Verônica: Não, só uns arranhões e umas costelas quebradas. Finn que fez questão de me enrolar nesse monte de coisas. Nem consigo me mexer direito.

Mallone: Ela deve saber o que está fazendo... Fiquei muito preocupado com você. (Ele afaga os cabelos dela)

Verônica: É mesmo?

Mallone: Pensei por um segundo que tinha te perdido. Ai meu mundo caiu.

Verônica: Verdade? Mas eu estou aqui, ao seu lado.

Mallone: Isso me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. ( Ned a beija )

Na cozinha, Roxton e Challenger estão arrumando a dispensa quando Marguerite e Finn chegam.

Roxton: Finalmente, e como ela está?

Marguerite: Bem.

Finn: Vai sobreviver. Aliás, vocês tem que parar com essa mania de se levarem tiros, serem atacados por raptors, leões, coisas do outro mundo... O que há de errado em um pouco de monotonia de vez em quando.

Challenger: Até que um pouco de monotonia seria bem vinda nesta casa. As ultimas semanas tem sido demasiadamente agitadas.

Marguerite: Por mim tudo bem. Não tenho mais nenhum ex-marido vivo pra aparecer de repente por aqui. Fora o James, fui pessoalmente ao enterro dos demais.

Roxton: Mas que coisa mais desagradavel, Marguerite...

Marguerite: Desagradável foi aquela aparição da sua esposa por aqui, lord Roxton.

Roxton: Ela não era minha esposa.

Finn: Ah, não dá pra vocês pararem com isso, já tô de saco cheio desse assunto. A dona ruiva já tá morta e enterrada e vocês ainda ficam falando nisso.

Challenger: Vamos preparar o jantar.

O jantar transcorre normalmente. Verônica insiste em vir pra mesa, ela detesta se sentir doente.

Terminado o jantar, Verônica vai para seu quarto descansar e Mallone vai com ela. Os demais ficam na sala analisando o que acontecera naquela tarde.

Roxton: Não entendo como um leão veio parar aqui no platô.

Marguerite: Considerando que estamos nesse platô, nada é impossível. Se aqui tem dinossauros vivos, porque não leões?

Challenger: Marguerite tem razão. O fato de nunca antes termos visto um animal como esse por aqui não significa que não possam existir.

Finn: Eu nunca tinha visto um leão de perto.

Marguerite: Por que? No futuro eles estarão extintos?

Finn: Não sei... Acho que não, eu lembro que tinha um leão de pelúcia quando era criança...

Challenger: Mais uma evidencia que não deveriam haver leões por aqui.

Marguerite: A Finn nunca ter visto um de verdade não é evidencia de nada. Ele vivia escondida em tuneis.

Roxton: Independente de qualquer coisa, o fato desse animal ter aparecido por aqui é mais um perigo para nós.

Marguerite: Talvez não, quem sabe os raptors resolvem caça-los ao invés de nos caçar...

Roxton: Eu não teria tanta esperança, minha querida.

Challenger: Não sei vocês, mas eu estou cansado e vou me retirar. Hoje tivemos um dia cheio.

Finn: Eu também vou. Tchau pra vocês.

Roxton: Boa noite pra vocês.

Challenger e Finn saem.

Marguerite: (se levantando do seu lugar )Bom, já que todos se foram, acho que vou me recolher também.

Roxton: (segurando-a pela mão) Mas já?

Marguerite: Por que? Tem algo melhor em mente?

Roxton: (puxa-a para seu colo) Na verdade tenho sim.

Marguerite: Lord Roxton, isso são modos de um cavalheiro?

Roxton: Rss... Não, mas sou como um leão selvagem agora. (Ele ruge baixinho no ouvido dela)

Marguerite: E eu sou sua presa?

Roxton: Que tal?

Marguerite: Melhor eu sair correndo então... (ela tenta se levantar, mas ele a segura e acaba a derrubando no chão. Mais que depressa ele se deixa cair por cima dela)

Roxton: Te peguei. (e a beija ardentemente)

No escuro da sala, a casa estava silenciosa, salvo os ruidos da selva e os ruidos dos apaixonados.

Maruguete: John espere...(ela ri e rola para o lado tentando escapar) Alguém pode aparecer!

Roxton: Podemos arriscar...(sugere puxando-a outra vez e prendendo-a sob seu corpo e rindo junto com ela.)

Marguerite: Você está fora do seu juízo Lorde Roxton! (ela pousa o indicador nos lábios dele enquanto o encarava, os olhos brilhando, divertidos).

Roxton: Se estar apaixonado é estar fora do juízo então eu estou louco há muito tempo...

Marguerite: Estamos loucos os dois...

Roxton: É, acho que sim. (ele concorda e baixando os lábios de encontro aos dela, pede) Passe a noite comigo Marguerite...Eu prometo que antes do amanhecer eu volto para o meu quarto. (frisa quando vê que ela ira retrucar) Ou eu vou arrastar você para o meu, mas de repente Malone pode voltar e...

Marguerite: Antes do amanhecer Roxton.

Marguerite cruzou as mãos atrás do pescoço dele e o puxou para mais um beijo.

Finn: Se vocês estão ocupados eu posso voltar depois...

Marguerite levantou tão rápido que acertou o nariz de John e os dois mal conseguiram levantar tamanho o susto.

Marguete: Finn!

Roxton: Meu nariz!

Finn: Me desculpem... (ela coça a nuca sem saber direito o que dizer.)

Marguerite: (para Finn) Dá próxima vez você pode avisar quando entrar assim... (para John) Você está bem?

Roxton: Acho que sim, eu tinha esquecido o quanto a sua cabeça é dura...

Marguerite: Muito obrigada!

Finn: Olha bem que eu tentei, mas vocês dois pareciam tão concentrados falando umas coisas melosas um pro outro...

Marguerite: Você estava o tempo todo aí ouvindo?!?

Finn: Bem, não todo. Só a parte de amor, quarto, Malone...

Roxton: (interrompendo o ataque que Marguerite estava prestes a ter) Tudo bem Finn , sabemos que foi sem querer, mas da próxima vez talvez seja melhor você avisar de alguma forma. (ele massageia o nariz)

Finn: Pra evitar alguns acidentes...

Marguerite: Talvez devesse evitar ouvir conversa dos outros antes... (cruza os braços irritada.)

Finn: E vocês poderiam fazer isso no quarto como um casal normal.

A loira acrescentou fazendo Marguerite chiar.

Roxton: Nós vamos Finn, boa noite.

John agarra Madge pelo braço mas ela desvencilha-se e olha furiosa pra ele também.

Marguerite: Eu vou para o meu quarto... sozinha. (enfatica e arqueia a sobrancelha para Roxton.)

Finn: Então, era sobre isso que eu ia falar, eu vou pro seu quarto também Marguerite. (dá de ombros como quem não quer nada e sorri para a madge)

Marguerite: (surpresa)Pro meu quarto? Escuta você não deveria estar dormindo com a Verônica ao invés de perambular pela casa incomodando os outros?

Finn: Eu ia dormir lá mas o Malone disse que ia cuidar da Vê e eu não ia segurar vela sabem como é... ( ela faz um gesto vago como se não encontrasse as palavras certas.)

Roxton: Que bom que você se importa com os encontros amorosos dos outros...(sussurra pensando no seu que tinha ido para o espaço.)

Finn: E eu não ia pedir pra dormir lá com o Challenger, uma vez eu não tava com sono e fiquei aqui na sala durante umas duas horas, vocês não iam creditar em como ele ronca alto. Eu não ia conseguir dormir. Não mesmo.

Marguerite: Dorme no sofá da sala.

Roxton: Marguerite...

Marguerite: (insistindo) No laboratório também tem um sofá.

Finn: Mas o seu sofá é macio, o do laboratório é duro feito pedra e esse da sala então nem se fala ( Finn acrescenta passando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.) E eu posso realmente ficar com o sofá, não precisa nem me oferecer a cama...

Marguerite abriu a boca indignada. Às vezes ela esquecia o quanto a garota do futuro podia ser irritante sem perceber.

Roxton: Por que você não dorme na cama do Malone? Eu fico na sala caso você se sinta incomodada...

Finn: E se o Ned voltar?

Marguerite: Tudo bem! (levantou as mãos num sinal de desistência e solta o ar com força) Você fica no meu sofá. Mas não toque nas minhas coisas, não reclame do espaço e de preferência, não abra a boca durante a noite toda.

Finn: (Sorrindo) Prometo que vou ficar caladinha .

Cruzando as mãos na frente do corpo sai em direção ao quarto de Madge satisfeita.

Marguerite: Às vezes eu me arrependo de não ter impedido ela de vir para o platô!

Roxton: Você gosta dela... (aproxima-se e passa o braço pela cintura de Marguerite.)

Marguerite: Eu não gosto, eu aturo. São coisas bem diferentes.

Roxton: Você também só aturava a Verônica...

Marguerite: Pense o que quiser Lorde Roxton, eu vou pra cama... Boa noite.

A morena beija-o rápido e desvencilha-se do abraço. Mas antes que se afastasse ele tirou seu fôlego com um beijo longo.

Roxton: Amanhã continuamos de onde paramos - sorriu.

Marguerite: Ah claro, isso se Finn não resolver dormir no meu quarto sempre que Malone e Verônica estiverem ocupados.

Roxton: Nós dois também temos o direito de ficarmos ocupados um com o outro, se ela interromper a gente amanhã nós a mandamos para o Challenger!

Marguerite riu e o abraçou.

Marguerite: Vou sentir pena dele...

Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez e seguiram para seus quartos sem sono algum.

O dia amanheceu, todos já estavam de pé, menos Marguerite e Verônica, esta sob o efeito de umas ervas calmantes que lhe serviram na noite anterior.

Challenger, Roxton e Finn partiram para tentar descobrir de onde vinha o leão que atacara Verônica. Mallone ficou para cuidar dela.

Marguerite foi deixada dormindo simplesmente pra terem sossego, visto que acordar cedo é uma das coisas que mais a deixa irritada, e considerando o acontecido na noite anterior, Roxton e Finn concordaram que ela não estaria no melhor humor pela manhã.

O sol já estava alto quando Marguerite resolveu se levantar. Vestiu o hobbie de seda, lavou o rosto e foi para a cozinha em busca de um revigorante café.

Marguerite: Mas que aroma dos deuses!

Mallone: Acabei de passar. Quer ?

Marguerite: Claro. Onde estão todos?

Mallone: Verônica ainda está dormindo. Aquele calmante que Challenger preparou é bem forte... Roxton, Challenger e Finn sairam. Challenger quer descobrir de onde veio esse leão.

Marguerite: Mas que idéia... Esse platô sempre nos tras mais perguntas do que respostas.

Mallone: Nisso você tem razão.

Ele serve uma xícara de café a ela e outra a si e senta-se ao lado dela.

Marguerite: E por falar em perguntas, Ned Mallone, eu estou a dias querendo te perguntar uma coisa.

Mallone: (Entre um gole e outro de café) Pergunte.

Marguerite: (direta) O que você viu quando tocou naquele anel de esmeralda?

Mallone engasga com o café e a pergunta. E tossindo derrama café quente em sua própria camisa.

Marguerite: Você está bem?

Mallone: C-Claro.

Marguerite: O que foi isso, então? O que você está me escondendo Mallone?

Mallone: Nada Marguerite. Olha só... Mas que droga, vou ter que trocar a camisa. Dá licença.

Ele se levanta e caminha em direção a seu quarto, vai tirando a camisa pelo caminho. Quando tira a camisa completamente, Marguerite que acompanhava seu movimento se espanta, arregala os olhos e se levanta.

Marguerite: Mallone pare! Como você conseguiu isso?

Mallone: (Virando apenas a cabeça para ela) O que ? Esse dorso másculo, atraente?

Marguerite: Estou falando desse emblema, dessa tatuagem.

Mallone: Ah, isso é...

Marguerite: A ordem dos leões... Mallone como você conseguiu isso.

Ele se vira para ela com um olhar frio, canalha.

Mallone: Você gosta?

Marguerite: (apontando o dedo pra ele) Olha aqui Mallone é melhor você ir me contando como conseguiu essa tatuagem da ordem dos leões agora mesmo, ou...

Mallone: (Agressivo, segura o pulso de Marguerite com força) Ou o que?

Marguerite: Você não sabe com quem está lidando. Me solte!

Mallone: Aposto que sei mais do que você , minha cara... Ah, você nem sabe seu verdadeiro nome. E vem com essa arrogancia querendo dar ordens aos outros. Você não é ninguém... Ou melhor, é um fantasma.

Marguerite: Me largue Mallone!

Mallone: (Levantando a voz) Não, agora você vai me ouvir.

Marguerite: Me solte! Aí!

Mallone: Há anos você vem hostilizando todos nesse casa, se achando a rainha Elizabeth do platô.

Marguerite: Pare com isso, Ned!

Sem largar do pulso de madge, Ned dá-lhe uma bofetada no rosto.

Mallone: Cale a boca mulher!

Marguerite: Você está louco! (quase chorando pela dor)

Mallone: Por quê?

Marguerite: (ameaçando) Você não sabe com quem está lidando.

Mallone: Ah vamos ver então.

Ele atira-a contra um pilar e segura firmemente o pescoço dela. Marguerite tenta com ambas as mãos se desvencilhar da mão que a sufoca. Com a mão livre, Mallone a revista. Marguerite esperneia. Ele bate a cabeça dela contra o pilar.

Mallone: Olha só, esqueceu de colocar seu oroborus... Quero ver seu poder sem ele Morrígan.

Marguerite tenta dizer algo em na língua dos celtas, mas não consegue falar. Mallone aperta mais. Quando ela estava ficando sem ar, um vaso atinge a cabeça de Mallone, que cai ao chão desacordado.

Marguerite: (Ofegante cai prostrada) Obrigada.

Verônica: Vocês dois andam muito estranhos ultimamente, Marguerite... Que história é essa de Morrígan e ordem dos leões?

Madge levanta os olhos e se depara com a impaciente Verônica. De olhos bem abertos e sombrancelhas arqueadas ela respira profundamente não apenas pra se recuperar, mas principalmente pra preparar uma resposta.

Enquanto isso na floresta, chegando ao ponto onde no dia anterior Challenger tinha abatido um leão, eles procuravam alguma pista da origem dos mesmos.

Roxton: Challenger, você tem certeza que o local é aqui mesmo?

Challenger: Mas é claro que sim. Além do mais, Finn também esteve aqui. Ela e Marguerite me ajudaram a tirar Verônica debaixo do leão.

Finn: Issó é, mas cadê o leão?

Challenger: Talvez raptors tenham devorado o corpo...

Roxton: Talvez, mas sem deixar rastro... As unicas marcas que tem aqui são pegadas humanas, provavelmente deixadas por nós mesmos ou pelos zangas. Algo estranho está acontecendo aqui, Challenger.

Challenger: Certamente, meu amigo. Precisamos encontrar respostas ou essa ameaça natural pode ser promovida a um nivel superior.

Essa afirmação de Challenger perturba Roxton, mas ele não diz nada, apenas encara o cientista depois se volta para selva procurando rastros, afinal o corpo de um leão deve pesar algumas centenas de quilos, não se pode arrastá-lo sem deixar rastros.

Finn se afasta dos dois procurando sozinha, mas nem se apercebe disso. Seguindo seus instintos ela segue em direção oposta de Roxton e Challenger. Segue andando pela mata, empunhando sua balestra e olhando atentamente a tudo que se move. De repente ela começa a ouvir respiração forte de animal. Imediatamente fica mais alerta do que já estava. Ela se vira para varios lados procurando a fonte do ruído. Ela identifica a direção e ao invés de fugir, o que seria mais lógico, tem o impulso irressistível de ir adiante, de descobrir o extraordinário animal.

Num subto lampejo de consciencia, Finn pára. Ouve agora varios ruídos de respiração, estes vindo de todas as direções ao redor dela. Varios leões surgem da relva vindo em direção a ela. Sem muitas opções no momento, ela começa a recuar.

Finn: Mas que droga...

No que os leões avançam em sua direção, ela tenta não fazer movimentos bruscos pra evirar um ataque simultâneo, o que não teria como reagir e sucumbiria ali mesmo.

Finn: Calma gatinhos... Bem que eu podia ter um lança chamas agora...

Seu espaço para recuar acaba ao enconstar num homem enorme em relação a ela. Ela vira a cabeça pra ver quem é, e se depara com um guerreiro vestindo uma pele de leão.

Finn: (para o guerreiro) Oi!

O guerreiro a imobiliza com um abraço e toma-lhe a balestra das mãos.

Finn: Acho que estou encrencada.

Ao se virar para frente, onde estavam os leões, ela vê dois deles se levantando e se transformando em homens, vestindo peles de leão semelhantes a do guerreiro que a prende. Dada a circunstancia ela nem tenta reagir.

A pouca distancia dalí Challenger e Roxton continuam procurando alguma pista. Até que Roxton começa a estranhar o silêncio.

Roxton: Isso aqui está muito quieto... ( ele se apruma e olha ao redor ) Onde está a Finn?

Challenger: (surpreso) Ela estava bem atrás de mim...

Roxton: Agora essa... ( Quase gritando ) Finn! Finn! Aqui!

Challenger: O que está fazendo? Vai atrair os leões pra onde estamos!

Roxton: Essa é a ideia. Seu rifle está carregado, não está?

Challenger: Oh meu Deus...

Ruidos de respiração começam a ser ouvidas acompanhadas por rugidos de leões.

Challenger: Acho que alcançou seu intento.

Roxton: Estão de todos os lados... Procure uma arvore alta challenger e suba nela. Leões não sobem em arvores.

Challenger: E quem te disse que eu subo?

Os leões começam a surgir dentre da relva.

Roxton: Essa é uma boa hora pra aprender.

Achando uma arvore relativamente fácil de escalar, John praticamente empurra challenger para cima. Os leões cercam a arvore e rugem.

Challenger: Espero que Finn não tenha encontrado com eles.

Dois guerreiros surgem por tras dos leões. Ambos vestindo peles de leões e um deles apontando a balestra pra cabeça de Finn.

Finn: Aí, não precisa empurrar!

Challenger: Finn!

Roxton: Você está bem, Finn!

Finn: Depende o que você considera estar bem.

Guerreiro Chefe: Joguem suas armas. Entreguem-se ou ela morre.

Os leões se afastam da arvore e se transformam em guerreiros. Estupefactos com a transformação eles percebem que ficar em cima da arvore já não é grande defesa. Challenger olha para Roxton descidindo o melhor a fazer. E eles jogam seus rifles e descem.

Finn: Desculpe!

Roxton: Não tem problema...

Challenger: Quem são vocês.

Guerreiro Chefe: Leoricles, principal da ordem dos leões. Vocês são nossos prisioneiros agora.

Roxton: Eu já tinha percebido...

Guerreiro Chefe: Levem-os!

Desarmados e sem ação os guerreiros da ordem dos leões os fazem seguir por um caminho desconhecido por dentre o platô. Eles passam por um vale encoberto pro neblina e cruzando uma fenda no tempo-espaço vão parar numa cidade da grécia antiga.

Ao cruzarem essa passagem suas roupas são transformadas e eles se veêm vestindo trajes tipicos da época.

Roxton: Mas onde é viemos parar?

Finn: E que roupas são essas?

Challenger: Receio que estejamos na grécia antiga...

Roxton: Pensei que esse problema de janelas temporais estivesse resolvido.

Challenger: Eu esperava que sim, mas...

Finn: Ao menos parece melhor que nova Amazônia...

Os guerreiros os encaminham a um templo no alto de uma montanha.

Na casa da arvore.

Verônica: E como você sabe dessa tal ordem dos leões.

Marguerite: (terminando de se vestir) Eu sei de muitos segredos.

Verônica: Ah, disso eu tenho certeza. Mas o que faremos, e o Ned?

Marguerite: Acho que ele tem problemas de dupla personalidade. Ora está gentil e tranquilo como o conhecemos e ora está agressivo e violento, como agora...

Verônica: Você já tinha visto ele assim antes?

Marguerite: Sim.

Verônica: Quando?

Percebendo que falou demais, Marguerite desconversa.

Marguerite: Chega de conversa, precisamos encontrar os outros antes que a ordem os encontrem.

Verônica: Mas e o Ned?

Marguerite: Ele tem que vir com a gente, a ordem está atras dele, se o deixarmos só podem encontra-lo. E se isso acontecer, temo que não o veremos mais.

Verônica: Então vamos.

Elas vão até a sala, acordam Ned e os três saem em busca de seus amigos.

Por precaução, Marguerite esconde o oroborus no salto de sua bota. Ned está sob suspeita, não lhe permitem que carregue arma alguma.

Verônica ainda está debilitada, suas costelas doem, mas ela é forte e não deixa transparecer a dor que ainda sente.

Mallone: Onde estamos indo?

Verônica: Esperava que você me soubesse.

Mallone: Mas do que você está falando, Verônica? E porque você fica apontando essa arma pra mim, Marguerite?

Marguerite: Melhor ter um leão na mira que um avançando sobre você.

Mallone: Mas do que vocês estão falando? Acaso pensam que sou uma ameaça?

Marguerite: Antes de tentar me estrangular, achava você inofensivo, mas depois de tentar me estrangular... Acho que não vou poder cantar por um bom tempo...

Verônica: Que maravilha...

Marguerite: Verônica, mas de que lado você está?

Verônica: Do meu e dos meus amigos.

Mallone: (rindo discretamente) Então se está do meu lado também poderia pedir a Marguerite pra abaixar essa arma?

Marguerite: E quem te disse que eu atendo o que ela pede?

Verônica observa ao redor e se certifica do local onde agora estão ser o mesmo onde no dia anterior ela foi atacada. Um certo terror corre por seu corpo ao se lembrar daquele animal imenso saltando sobre si.

Marguerite: É aqui. Mas onde estão os outros? (chamando em várias direções) Roxton! Challenger!

Verônica se concentrando no presente momento, tenta afastar aquele sentimento de terror. Ela olha em redor, e depois se aganha tentando decifrar as pegadas no chão.

Verônica: Vejam isso.

Mallone: O que foi?

Verrônica: Pegadas de leão, pegadas de homens. Elas estão indo por ali.

Marguerite: São muitas pegadas... Eles não estão sozinhos. Vamos depressa.

Os três se apressam em seguir a pista dos amigos.

Distanciando-se do local onde estavam eles se deparam com um vale cheio de neblina a sua frente. As pegadas indicam naquela direção.

Verônica: Eles foram por ali.

Marguerite: Neblina de novo... (suspirando) Ai Lorde Roxton, você tem um talento especial pra se meter em encrenca.

Mallone: (para Marguerite) Olha só quem fala...

Marguerite: (apontando sua arma para a face dele) Não me provoque Mallone...

Verônica: Marguerite, pare com isso.

Mallone ri-se de Marguerite quando ela abaixa a arma. Sentindo-se insultada, ele desfere um tapa na cara de mallone.

Verônica: (Aproximando-se de Madge prar tomar satifação) Hei, porque você fez isso?

Marguerite: Se você soubesse do que ele é capaz não ficava defendendo...

Mallone aproveitando da discussão, surpreende as duas com golpes na nuca que as fazem desmaiar.

Tomado por grande força ele coloca cada uma num ombro e carrega as duas para dentro do nevoeiro. Chegando do outro lado, cruza o portal dos leões adentra a cidade de Neméia, na antiga Grécia. Assim como dos demais, suas roupas são transformadas em trajes de época.

Mallone carrega Marguerite e Verônica até um grande templo no alto de um monte.

O sol quente estava cansando Mallone, mas este seguia firme levando suas presas direto ao templo. O caminho era difícil e carregar duas pessoas era tarefa ardua para qualquer jovem iniciado na ordem dos leões. A sede que ele senta era como se há varios dias não provasse gota nenhuma de água.

Numa curva do caminho havia uma fonte encrustada de motivos mitológicos talhados em pedra e a água fresca jorrava. Mallone decidiu para para se refrescar. Colocou cuidadosamente Verônica e Marguerite, que permaneciam desacordadas, no chão e foi servir-se da fonte.

Juntando as mãos mergulhou-as nas águas da fonte e bebeu nelas. Repetiu o gesto várias vezes. Satisfeito, tornou a fazer o mesmo outra vez e lavou seu rosto a fim de refrescar-se, depois, com as mãos apoiadas na borda, fitou sua imagem deformada pelo movimento da água e esperou até que pudesse se ver refletido na água calma.

De traz da fonte surge um belo jovem que sentou-se na borda da fonte e tocou na água, provocando movimento e deformando novamente a imagem refletida de Mallone. Este levantou os olhos para olhá-lo.

Apolo: Engraçado, não é?

Mallone: Do que está falando?

Apolo: Sua imagem. Ora você se reconhece, ora você não se reconhece mais. Sua personalidade se turva como sua imagem refletida na água.

Mallone: Mas quem é você?

Apolo: Mas que insulto. Bebe da água da minha fonte e ignora quem sou.

Mallone: Me desculpe, mas não sou daqui.

Apolo: Por isso, está desculpado.

Dá de ombros e volta a olhar sua imagem na água que já estava novamente tranquila. Apolo, bate novamente na água.

Apolo: Mas por isso não.

Mallone fitá-o irritado, mas contem-se.

Apolo: E essas duas, são suas ?

Mallone: (Desconversando) Obrigada pela água, mas já vou.

Dá as costas a apolo e vai em direção as mulheres.

Apolo: Porque estão desmaiadas? Servirão de sacrifício?

Mallone: Isso não é da sua conta.

Apolo: Então é esse o seu propósito. Vai sacrificá-las a Zeus? Já que é iniciado na ordem dos leões...

Mallone: Que te diz respeito a quem vou ou não oferecer essas duas?

Apolo: Que desperdício... Tão lindas, deveria oferece-las a mim. Eu faria melhor proveito.

Mallone: E acaso você é um deus?

Apolo: E se eu for?

Mallone: (Sem saber como reagir, observa-o) Você é um deus?

Apolo: Vou relevar essa ignomínia por você ser estrangeiro.

Mallone: (Ri-se) Não, você não me parece um deus. É um pícaro com complexo de grandeza.

Apolo: (Levanta-se e faz emanar de si uma aura flamejante e quente como o brilho e o calor do sol.) Os mortais erram demais por cobiça, não é mesmo Edward Mallone.

Mallone: (protegendo a vista com os braços) Quem é você?

Apolo: Apolo, o deus sol!

A luz que emana dele aumenta e faz mallone desequilibrar-se e cair ao chão. Estando caído, Apolo faz sua aura desaparecer e volta a parecer apenas humano. Aproxima-se de Mallone então.

Mallone: (esquivando-se) O que quer de mim?

Apolo: Curá-lo.

Mallone: Eu não estou doente.

Apolo: O homem que deseja mais a força e a coragem a despeito de tudo de precioso que possui é insano, e insanidade é doença.

Mallone: Eu não estou doente, estou no controle.

Apolo: Pobres mortais... Pensa que tem controle quando já perdeu todo ele. Veja nas águas do oráculo como se torna um insano.

Apolo mostra a Mallone, reletido nas águas da fonte, as ações perversas que ele praticou. Mallone fica horrorizado consigo mesmo, sente-se o pior dos homens.

Apolo: Você deveria morrer por seus crimes. (Respirando profundamente) Mas creio que Verônica e Marguerite não gostariam disso...

Mallone: Como você sabe os nomes...

Apolo: Sou um deus.

Mallone engole seco. E reconsiderando tudo o que tem acontecido consigo, clama a Apolo.

Mallone: Agora vejo o quão ganancioso eu tenho sido, tão vil e despresível. Quase entreguei minha amiga e meu amor a morte por ambição...

Apolo: Se elas fossem simples mortais, já teria cumprido seu desejo, mas como se tratam de deusas, nem que você quisesse não poderia.

Mallone: Marguerite, já sei que é descendente de uma deusa, mas Verônica...

Apolo: Descendente de Gaia. Assim como Marguerite é de Atena.

Mallone: Não seria Morrígan?

Apolo: Cada povo nos denomina segundo seus costumes, sua língua, mas todos somos os mesmos deuses, ainda que o tempo e as culturas nos atribuam nomes diversos.

Abismado com as novidades, Mallone se arrepende profundamente de suas ações e sua ganancia.

Mallone: Apolo, o que posso fazer para me redimir de meus erros?

Apolo: Ahm, vejamos... Mergulhe 10x na fonte do oráculo e estará redimido.

Mais que depressa Mallone salta para dentro da fonte, que é mais profunda do que parecia-lhe a princípio.

Enquanto Mallone megulhava e emergia, Apolo acordou Marguerite e Verônica.

Emergindo finalmente do décimo mergulho, Mallone vira-se e dá-se com a cena de Marguerite e Verônica paparicando o belo Apolo.

Apolo: (Sorridente) Acabou de se banhar Ned Mallone? (Marguerite e Verônica estão rindo dele também)

Mallone: O que foi?

Verônica: Você está todo molhado...

Marguerite: Não deveria usar roupas brancas quando entra na água em público, ficam transparentes...

Mallone verifica a roupa marcando-lhe demasiadamente o corpo. Fica emcabulado.

Apolo: Pelo menos a marca do leão saiu.

Marguerite: Uau! Essa água remove tatuagem... Isso seria muito interessante no século XX...

Verônica: Esquece Marguerite.

Marguerite: Tá, foi só uma idéia...

Verônica: (para Apolo) Precisamos ir, nossos amigos devem estar em perigo.

Apolo: Ah, que lastima... Estavamos apreciando momentos tão agradáveis...

Marguerite: Agradabilissimos Apolo querido, mas temos mesmo que ir.

Verônica: (Para Mallone) Vamos! Ou vai ficar ai o dia todo?

Marguerite: (Para Apolo) Já podemos confiar nele?

Apolo: Desde quando começou a confiar nos outros?

Marguerite: As vezes eu preciso.

Apolo: Fique tranquila, ele está purificado.

Mallone sai da água e torce as barras de suas vestes.

Verônica: Precisamos ir agora mesmo. Obrigada por tudo Apolo.

Marguerite: Obrigada Apolo. Adorei conhecer você.

Ambas abraçam Apolo para se despedir. Apolo, segura-as e beija a cada uma na boca.

Mallone: Hei!

Apolo: Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-las. ( Soltando-as ele desaparece à vista de todos)

Veronica: Nossa!

Marguerite: Isso que eu chamo de um deus grego... Uau!

As duas ficam nas nuvens por alguns momentos, até que Mallone, com ciúmes, acorda-as para a realidade.

Mallone: Hei vocês duas! Nossos amigos devem estar nos esperando para salvá-los, lembram-se?

Marguerite: (voltando a si, aproxima-se de Mallone e dá-lhe um tapa e fala apontando o dedo na cara dele) Nunca mais tente me matar!

Verônica: Hei! (aproximando-se dos dois, também dá um tapa em Mallone) E nunca mais tente me oferecer em sacrifício para o que quer que seja.

Mallone: Ai, isso dói!... Mas eu mereço.

Verônica: Agora vamos.

Marguerite: (para Mallone) Você mostra o caminho.

Os três seguem viagem com Mallone guiando até o templo.

Já as portas do templo, Marguerite faz o grupo parar.

Marguerite: Esperem.

Verônica: O que foi agora?

Marguerite: Eles são muitos, estamos sem armas e não temos a menor chance de conseguir libertar os outros.

Mallone: E o que faremos, então?

Marguerite: A arte da guerra é o engano.

Verônica: Entendi. Se eles pensarem que somos prisioneiras teremos chance de chegar até os outros.

Marguerite: Isso, caso contrario, somos presa fácil.

Mallone: Mas como vamos engana-los? Eles vão perceber que não tenho mais a tatuagem...

Marguerite: Verônica, você pode dar um jeito nisso?

Verônica: Claro, só preciso de pigmento.

Marguerite: Podemos arranjar isso.

Adentrando no templo, Mallone traz Verônica e Marguerite amarradas e amordaçadas.

Leoricles: Já não era sem tempo, Mallone.

Mallone: Eu as trouxe. Aí estão elas. ( Ele as empurra aos pés de Leoricles)

Leoricles: Qual das duas era a sua?

Mallone: A loira.

Leoricles pega Verônica pelos cabelos e a arrasta até uma mesa de sacrifícios. Os guerreiros prendem com cordas os pulsos de Verônica e a suspendem ficando ela de pé sobre a mesa onde seus pés são segurados por dois guerreiros.

Leoricles: Joguem a outra no poço com seus amigos.

O poço é um rebaixo no piso do templo com cerca de dois metros de profundidade e diâmetro de dez metros.

Marguerite olha pra Mallone questionando o que está acontecendo, ele retorna com olhar que não sabe e logo faz cara de mau pra que não percebam seu disfarce.

Marguerite cai no poço onde estão os outros.

Roxton: Marguerite! Você está bem? (ele tira a mordaça dela)

Marguerite: Nessas circunstancias, claro que não. Mas estou feliz por estarem vivos.

Challenger: Como vieram parar aqui ?

Marguerite: Isso é uma longa história. Vocês estão bem?

Finn: Isso aqui é pior do que o platô!

Mallone: (para Leoricles) O que vai fazer com Verônica? E com os outros?

Leoricles: Eu nada. Você vai.

Mallone: Como assim?

Leoricles leva mallone até uma mesa com um jarro de ouro sobre ela e duas tochas acesas ao lado. Este local é bem proximo de onde Verônica está presa.

Leoricles: Esta é a poção da força e coragem dos leões. Assim que beber da poção se tornará como nós, capaz de se transformar num poderoso leão. E sua primeira presa será sua maior vunerabilidade a mulher que você ama.

Mallone arregala os olhos e olha para Verônica. Encontra-a com a mesma expressão de surpresa. Sentindo-se encurralado Mallone resolve propor o distrato.

Mallone: E se eu não quiser fazer isso?

Leoricles: Por que, você não quer?

Mallone: Eu não vou matar Verônica nem os outros.

Leoricles: Você está indo contra os ritos da ordem Mallone. Você pensa mesmo que pode desfazer o trato sem conseqüências? Sua ousadia terá um preço...

Mallone empurra Leoricles e pega as duas tochas que estavam ao redor da mesa e os ameaça com fogo.

Leoricles recua. Mallone vai até Verônica e queima a corda que a prendiam, ela termina de se soltar sozinha.

Verônica: Obrigada.

Mallone: Não tem de quê.

Os guerreiros começam a se transformar em leões e avançar em direção a Mallone e Verônica. Até os guerreiros que viagiavam o poço sairam de seus postos.

Roxton: Essa é a nossa chance de escapar. Quem vai primeiro?

Finn: Você dá apoio?

Roxton: (posicionando contra a parede ele prepara as mãos para dar apoio ao salto de Finn) Quando você quiser.

Finn toma distancia e corre em direção a Roxton. Ela salta, apoia-se nas mãos de Roxton que lhe dá impulso para o salto e assim sai facilmente do poço.

Finn: Vem Challenger que eu te puxo.

Challenger: Queria saber pular como ela, mas acho que não tenho mais idade pra essas coisas.

Roxton: Eu te ajudo Challenger. Vamos rapido.

Challenger se apoia em John e com certo esforço consegue subir. Finn ajuda a puxa-lo.

Roxton: Marguerite você é a proxima.

Marguerite: Ok, mas também não sei saltar como a Finn.

Roxton: Ainda bem...

Marguerite sai e logo após ela e Finn ajudam Roxton a subir. Mal ele sai do poço, alguns leões percebem que estavam tentando fugir e vão em direção a eles.

Roxton: Onde está a minha arma quando preciso dela?(ele se posiciona automaticamente em frente à Marguerite para protegê-la.).

Finn: eu odeio esses bichos, eu odeio mais do que qualquer t-rex que já tenha tentado me comer!

Os leões avançam para eles e em segundos estão cercados.

Verônica: São muitos não há como escapar...

Mallone : Deixe os meus amigos fora disso, eles nada têm a ver com o trato.

Marguerite olha para os lados tentando raciocinar. Mesmo sem o Oroboros a força de Morrighan está dentro dela. Mas de alguma forma sente que ali essa força é quase mínima. É como se o poder de Morrígan estivesse inerte.

Malone olha para ela do alto do altar mas Madge acena negativamente com a cabeça. Por mais que tente, Morrigan não conseguirá tira-los daquela enrascada.

Leoricles: (para Mallone Quando você foi aceito na ordem não questionou nossos métodos nem nossas formas de agir Edward Malone. A Ordem aceitou você e lhe concedeu o desejo mais profundo de sua alma: a coragem.

Mallone : Você me enganou! Não me avisou de que entrar para a ordem ia fazer com que eu me transformasse num monstro capaz de tentar destruir meus próprios amigos. Eu dei uma parte de mim, mas não sabia que isso ia acontecer!

Leoricles: Todo poder é feito de dons e maldições Malone. Você desejou o poder mas não questionou o preço.

Mallone : Não quero mais o que me foi oferecido. Tome minha coragem mas liberte meus amigos!

Leoricles: Uma vez feito não será desfeito (ela sentencia solene). Você é um membro da ordem Malone, isso inflige regras. O dom oferecido não é tomado de volta a não ser que sacrifique algo em troca...

Mallone : É minha vida que você quer? Em troca da liberdade de meus amigos eu me sacrifico!

Verônica: Ned não! Ela vai nos matar não importa o que você faça...

Leoricles: Não queremos a sua vida. Você é precioso para a ordem jovem leão.

Mallone : Então o que posso oferecer em troca da vida deles?

Leoricles: A ordem lhe oferece uma chance Edward Mallone. Se continuar conosco todos serão poupados e terão a chance de sair do templo antes que o passado e o presente se cruzem novamente. Eles vão, mas você permanece.

Roxton: Não faça isso Malone! Ouça Verônica, o que quer que seja isso não vai nos deixar escapar.

Nemeia: Seus amigos não confiam em mim. Em quem você confia Edward?

Mallone : Você já me enganou uma vez...

Leoricles: A escolha é sua.

Mallone : E se eu não quiser ficar?

Leoricles: Todos terão que enfrentar a furia dos leões.

Marguerite que até então acompanha tudo em silencio e resigna-se por não poder usar a força de Morrigan naquela dimensão tem uma idéia.

Marguerite: A força é a base da sua ordem não é Leoricles? (ela grita e sente que Leoricles espera que ela conclua o que esta falando.) Você se orgulha dos guerreiros leões, da sua ordem completa de homens poderosos e capazes de transpor qualquer desafio. Mas sabe o que eu acho?

Roxton: Marguerite...

Marguerite: Eu acho que você tem receio de que se ficarmos livres possamos derrotar seus guerreiros. É por isso que esta acuando Malone. Você o quer como um membro da ordem, mas não nos quer aqui também... Isso é medo?

Leoricles: Porque os guerreiros leões teriam medo de mulheres fracas e dois homens sem armas? Não há nada, nem ninguém que possa nos derrotar. (Marguerite quase sorri. Até no mundo mágico o ego é um ponto fraco).

Ned: Será que seus leões podem mesmo derrotar a mim e meus amigos Leoricles? Você sabe que todos são corajosos...

Marguerite: Esses brutamontes que você denomina guerreiros gostam de se vangloriar em jogos não é? (ela lembra da tradição da Ordem e a idéia toma cada vez mais sentido em sua cabeça)

Roxton: Mas o que você esta tramando?

Marguerite: Eu desafio você e sua ordem para jogos Leoricles, solte Verônica e nos desafie a todos... Ou será que eles não são capazes de nos derrotar?(conclui sorrindo)

Finn: Jogos? Eu não vou jogar nada com esses caras!

Roxton: Que tipos de jogos Marguerite?

Marguerite: Jogos de Apolo.

Leoricles: Eu aceito o seu desafio. Os guerreiros leões contra os forasteiros... Guerreiros, preparem-se, os jogos vão começar!

Roxton: Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo...

Marguerite: (sussurra pra si mesma) Eu também...

Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton, Malone, Verônica e Finn ser reunem em circulo pra conversar sobre a idéia estapafurdia de Marguerite.

Challenger: Mas que idéia foi essa Marguerite?

Roxton: Da ultima vez que me deixei envolver numa dessas ideias suas acabei numa arena de gladiadores lutando pela vida junto com Tibuno...

Marguerite: E do que está reclamando? Vocês venceram...

Mallone: Mas que jogos nos esperam? Você falou com tanta convicção... Imagino que saiba em que nos meteu.

Marguerite: (segura de si) Calma pessoal. Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo.

Verônica: Sempre que você diz isso, sinto um calafrio...

Challenger: Mas você ainda não nos disse qual é o jogo? E qual é o plano para ganharmos desses guerreiros treinados... Não que eu esteja sendo pessimista, mas não temos muita chance em disputa fisica contra eles...

Finn: Challenger tem razão. Não que eu esteja com medo, mas fora o tamanho deles, ainda podem se transformar em leões...

Marguerite: Hei, temos sobrevivido a T-Rex, Raptos, Homens-Lagartos, Piratas e até coisas do outro mundo desde que viemos para o platô e agora vocês estão se amedrontando por causa de um bando de guerreiros que se transformam em leões? Oras, pensei que fossem mais corajosos...

Malone: Você podia usar o oroboros pra nos levar sãos e salvos pra casa.

Marguerite: Seria uma boa ideia, mas se minhas botas estivessem aqui... Achei que você iria tentar toma-lo e escondi no salto da bota...

Finn: E porque Malone faria isso?

Verônica: Isso é uma longa história...

Finn: Mas será que dá pra você contar logo o plano.

Marguerite: Todos vimos aquele jarro com a poção que transforma os guerreiros em leões...

Roxton: Sim, mas o que tem isso...

Marguerite: Essa mesma poção deve também dar a força extraordinária que os guerreiros possuem.

Challenger: Mas como você pode saber?

Marguerite: Verônica, você se lembra de vir caminhando do platô até aqui?

Verônica: Não.

Marguerite: Nem eu, logo, o Mallone carregou a nós duas. E como ele conseguiria isso se não tivesse uma super força? Não que sejamo muito pesadas, mas...

Challenger: Para a estatura do Mallone isso seria um esforço muito superior a suas forças normais.

Marguerite: Exatamente. Mas depois que bebeu da fonte de Apolo, voltou ao normal.

Mallone: Quer dizer que não consigo mais carregar vocês duas? Será?

Marguerite: (sorrindo pra ele) Acredite. Informação privilegiada.

Mallone olha pra Verônica procurando confirmação.

Verônica: Apolo nos disse que você voltaria ao normal. Mas e daí, em quê isso nos ajuda?

Marguerite: (Cheia de si) Informação é poder.

Roxton: Falou a grande espiã.

Finn: Mas e daí, na pratica o que vamos fazer?

Marguerite: (tirando de dentro das vestes um pequeno frasco com água) É o seguinte...

Leoricles: Chega de conversa! Os jogos vão começar.

Marguerite: Espere! Verônica está machucada, não tem condições de jogar e Challenger, bem ele é um velho...

Leoricles: Muito bem, não teria graça ganhar de uma mulher machucada e de um velho mesmo. Eles ficarão de fora.

Marguerite: Obrigada.

Leoricles: Vocês quatro competirão contra meus quatro melhores guerreiros.

Mallone: É justo.

Leoricles: (escarnecendo deles) Tem certeza? Há-há-há-há.

Mallone fica revoltado e quando ia responder Roxton o impede.

Roxton: Calma, Mallone. Ele só está provocando.

Leoricles: (para seus guardas) Levem-os até o local dos jogos.

Parte dos guardas conduzem Roxton, Mallone, Marguerite e Finn para fora do templo. Leoricles acompanha até as portas do templo para se certificar que não estão tramando nada. Quando saem do templo, Leoricles lhes fala, dando mais um aviso.

Leoricles: Não tentem nada do que possam se arrepender, ou o velho e a mulher loura morrem.

Roxton: Nós sabemos.

Enquanto isso, na sala principal do templo, Verônica e Challenger caminham em direção a mes onde está o jarro com a poção.

A meio caminho, Verônica cai ao chão e finge, charmosamente, estar passando mal. Challenger pede a ajuda dos guardas para colocarem em cima do altar para que ele possa cuidar dela. Os guardas atendem prontamente. E Verônica usa e abusa das armas femininas para distrair a atenção dos guerreiros dando tempo para Challenger despejar a água da fonte de Apolo no jarro da poção da ordem dos leões.

Challenger consegue e depois vai até Verônica para livra-la dos guardas que a essa altura já cumpriram seu dever.

Leoricles retorna a sala principal e vê Challenger cuidando de Verônica deitada sobre a mesa do altar.

Sentindo-se possuidor de todas as vantagens Leoricles se vangloria.

Leoricles: Seus amigos não tem a menor chance contra meus guerreiros.

Challenger: É mesmo? Mas ainda aposto neles.

Leoricles: Então vais ver pessoalmente a derrota deles. Serão meus convidados.

Leoricles chama seus quatro competidores e servem-se todos da poção do jarro. Verônica olha pra Challenger como se dizendo, "Está dando certo! Todos beberam."

Após isso todos saem em direção ao local dos jogos.

No campo dos jogos.

Finn: Que tipo de jogos teremos que enfrentar?

Marguerite: Corrida, luta e tiro ao alvo.

Finn: Mas sem armas?

Roxton: Arco e flecha.

Finn: Ah, então tiro de letra.

Mallone: Vamos ter de lutar contra aqueles caras?

Marguerite: Se tudo der certo, isso vai ser com um passeio no parque.

Roxton: Espero que sim.

Chegam os competidores juntamente com Leoricles, guardas, Challenger e Verônica.

Mallone: (Observando os guerreiros que chegam) Preparados ou não, agora não tem mais volta. Deus nos ajude!

Do alto de um podium Leoricles dá inicio aos jogos.

Leoricles: Ó Zeus, fomos desafiados e provaremos nosso valor! Tributaremos nossa vitorias sobre esses estrangeiros como o troféu que faltava á glória de nossa cidade Neméia, a glória da ordem dos leões!

Finn cochicha para Mallone.

Finn: Ele tem que fazer todo esse discurso mesmo?

Mallone: Faz parte do jogo político...

Leoricles: E que os jogos começem! A primeira prova será a do arco.

Os guardas entregam arcos e uma aljava com 6 flechas a cada grupo de participantes.

De um lado, Roxton, Mallone, Marguerite e Finn. Do outro, dois casais de guerreiros atléticos e aparentando ser muito fortes. Eles falavam entre si em grego, riam-se dos forasteiros.

Mallone estava incomodado com a situação.

Mallone: Marguerite, o que eles tanto falam?

Marguerite: Estão nos menospresando, dizendo coisas do tipo, 'Vamos acabar com eles', bla-bla-bla.

Finn: Isso porque nunca me viram usar minha balestra...

Roxton: Melhor se mostrar presa fácil, Finn. Assim eles se inflam e temos chance de surpreendê-los.

Mallone: É, Roxton tem razão.

Finn: Tá, tá... Eu fico na minha.

Marguerite: Atenção, eles vão começar.

Os guerreiros tiram a sorte e dois deles pegam os arcos e a aljava e os outros dois, os alvos e andam 50 passos a frente dos primeiros.

Marguerite: Tsc-tsc... não estou gostando disso...

Mallone: Mas o que eles estão fazendo?

Roxton: Parece que os sorteados estão fazendo papel de suporte do alvo. Mas que droga...

O clima de nervosimo aumenta do lado dos estrangeiros. Leoricles se ri e olha para Challenger e Verônica que compartilham da mesma ansiedade de seus amigos.

Challenger: (sussurra para Verônica) Eles vão ter que atirar contra seus próprios companheiros de equipe? E se os atingirem? A trajetória de uma flecha laçada não é 100 precisa. Um erro de calculo poderia custar a vida de alguém.

Verônica: Me preocupa se o Ned tiver que atirar...

Challenger: Ó céus, isso poderia ser fatal!

As flechas são lançadas. Todos de olhos atentos. E as flechas acertam o primeiro alvo, na mosca. A segunda flecha erra o alvo, mas acerta a lateral do guerreiro de raspão. O ferimento foi leve, mas o sangue tingiu sua alva túnica de carmesim. Mesmo ferido, o guerreiro ainda se mostrava forte e vencedor para intimidar os adversários.

Proxima leva de flechas, mais um acerto e um erro. O outro guerreiro tomou uma flechada na coxa.

A tensão dos acidentes deixou ambos os lados nervosos. E foram as ultimas flechas lançadas. A angustia de todos fazia o trajeto da flecha como uma longa jornada de vida ou de morte para os alvos. Instantes breves pareciam levar séculos para passar, até que enfim, ambas as flechas acertam os alvos. E todos respiram aliviados.

Leoricles: Agora é a vez dos desafiantes! Tirem a sorte.

Mallone: Sorte? Meu Deus, eu não sei atirar direito com arco...

Roxton: Então somos dois. Ah se isso fosse com minhas pistolas...

Mallone: Então tomara que a sorte não nos pregue essa peça.

Marguerite: Já chegamos até aqui, não vou deixar a sorte nos vencer.

Habilidosa na arte da trapaça, Marguerite dá um jeito de ela mesma e Finn serem sorteadas para atirar.

Mallone: (sem perceber a manobra) Ah que alivio, a sorte permanece do nosso lado.

Finn: (debochando) Só se a sorte se chamar Marguerite Krux.

Marguerite: Acho que estou ficando enferrujada...

Os guardas não percebem o truque e entregam os arcos as mulheres e os alvos aos homens.

Roxton: Marguerite, eu te amo. (ele sorri para ela, mas uma sombra de medo ronda seu olhar) Espero que isso seja um bom motivo para você não errar.

Marguerite olha para ele e o medo que ele sente a deixa amedrontada, pois nunca o viu assim, com medo de morrer pelas mãos da mulher que ele ama. Entretanto, o que mais a perturbava era que o medo que ele sentia não era da morte, mas dela não se perdoar se o matasse. E se essa desgraça realmente acontecesse, ela não se perdoaria mesmo sendo este o maior de seus pecados, o mais imperdoável.

Antes de ir, ele a beijou suavemente na testa e a abraçou então se virou e caminhou os 50 passos.

Mallone: (se fazendo de forte, mas apavorado) Olha Finn, eu não te amo, mas somos amigos, não é? Então, espero que encontre algum bom motivo pra não errar, ok!

Finn: Deixa comigo, não vou errar.

Mallone: Boa menina. (ele sorriu sem muita confiança pra ela, olhou para as duas e foi recuando) Confio em vocês!

Em posição, Mallone e Roxton estavam aflitos. Marguerite e Finn preparavam as primeiras flechas.

Challenger e Verônica, apenas expectadores, sentiam tanta ansiedade que preferiam ser os alvos a apenas observar inertes a sucessão de fatos.

Os arcos armados e esticados no limite. A respiração de Madge e Finn era quase inexistente, prendiam o ar, contraiam os musculos tentando parar todo o movimento, para o tempo, retardar ao máximo de lançar as flechas. Mas o tempo, teimoso, insistia em não parar e na obrigação de acompanhá-lo, ambas liberam as flechas simultaneamente.

Mallone cerra os dentes e fecha os olhos. Roxton os mantém bem abertos.

Ambas as flechas acertam os alvos. A felicidade de Mallone em saber que ainda está vivo só não é maior pois se lembra que ainda tem mais duas flechas para encarar.

Preparando a segunda flecha, Finn, mais relaxada aborda Marguerite.

Finn: Estamos longe da passagem de volta pra casa?

Marguerite: Creio que não.

Finn: Será que Challenger e Verônica vão aguentar correr?

Marguerite: Andaram treinando com os velociraptors. Vai ser moleza.

Finn: E os guardas?

Marguerite: Os jogos tem prova de tiro, luta e corrida. Vamos ter de jogar até o fim.

Finn: E a poção, será que já fez efeito?

Marguerite: Só provando pra ver. Agora!

Com os arcos armados e preparados, em vez de atirar em seus alvos, elas se viram e atiram contra Leoricles e os guardas.

Uma flecha certeira atravessa o coração de Leoricles. Outra fere mortalmente um dos guardas que cercavam Verônica e Challenger. O outro guarda, parte para cima de Verônica e Challenger para tentar mata-los. Verônica, mesmo ferida, se defende e luta com o guarda. Este distraido com Verônica não percebe Challenger tomar a lança do seu companheiro morto e o atingir. Eles estão livres.

Challenger: É hora de correr.

Verônica: Então vamos.

Enquanto isso, os outros guardas e os guerreiros partem para a briga contra os estrangeiros. Tomam espadas e partem para cima delas. Marguerite se defende com o arco. Finn se esquiva saltando e atacando quando pode.

Roxton e Mallone estão enfrentando dois guardas, que já não parecem, nem são, tão fortes e ameaçadores como antes.

Roxton: Está fazendo efeito! (Comemora com um cruzado de direita nockouteando um dos guardas).

Mallone: (Finalizando outro guarda, com certa dificuldade) Já não era sem tempo.

Mais adiante, Marguerite está sendo encurralada por um guerreiro com a espada. Num golpe muito feliz, o guerreiro consegue que ela perca a espada, e parte para cima dela. Recuando, ela tropeça e cai sobre algumas pedras. O guerreiro ri-se e se prepara para o derradeiro golpe, mas antes que ele perceba, Marguerite toma uma pedra na mão e arremessa contra a cabeça dele, acertando-o entre os olhos.

A tão pouca distancia, a velocidade que a pedra tomou foi capaz de deixá-lo completamente tonto e fazê-lo cair desmaiado no chão.

Mais a frente, Finn tenta se esquivar de todos os golpes da guerreira que luta com ela. Esta a acua levando-a ao topo de uma escadaria de pedra. Finn se defende e tenta virar o jogo. A guerreira que contra ela luta é fantástica, tem um ataque brilhante e também se defende muito bem.

Percebendo o intento de jogá-la escadaria a baixo, Finn vê-se encurralada. A guerreira sorrindo um sorriso de vencedor por antecipação aponta a espada para o coração de Finn, que levanta as mãos em sinal de rendimento, o que não faz com que a guerreira pare, antes parece que tem mais gana em matá-la.

Quando a garota já não tinha mais espaço para se esquivar, a guerreira sofre um golpe, uma pedrada por tras da cabeça e cai escadaria a baixo.

Finn: Obrigada.

Mallone: Eu que agradeço não ter errado aquela flecha.

Finn: Está bem, estamos quites.

Mallone: Então vamos.

Finn: E rápido, ainda tem a prova da corrida. (rindo) Quem chegar por ultimo é comida de T-rex!

E ambos correrm montanha a baixo em rumo a saída daquele lugar.

Challenger e Verônica que sairam na frente, aguardam os outros no portal. Logo chegam Marguerite e Roxton.

Verônica: Onde está o Mallone? E a Finn?

Roxton: Mallone foi ajudar Finn. Devem estar vindo ai.

Verônica olha o caminho ansiosa aguardando seus amigos aparecerem. E eles surgem. Correndo como desesperados de quatro leões que os perseguem.

Verônica: Olhem estão sendo perseguidos por dois leões.

Challenger: Será que a poção não fez efeito neles?

Marguerite: Talvez eles não tenham bebido dela...

Challenger: Isso é uma explicação plausível.

Verônica: E se eles os alcançarem?

Marguerite: (para Roxton) A essa distancia arrisca um tiro, meu caçador favorito?

Roxton: Se estivesse com meu rifle...

Marguerite: Foi o que pensei, vamos?

Roxton: Você primeiro.

Ambos cruzam o portal e retornam ao platô. Seus figurinos originais voltam a si. E suas armas também.

Mesmo com pouca visão e muita distancia, armam seus rifles e apontam para os leões que vêem atravez do portal. Aguardam o melhor momento e disparam. Tiros certeiros atingem os leões um na fronte outro no coração e ambos tombam ao chão mortos.

Mallone e Finn consguem chegar onde Challenger e Verônica os aguardavam e todos cruzam o portal.

Momentos depois de escaparem, o portal desaparece frente á seus olhos.

Mallone: Essa foi por pouco... Muito obrigada Marguerite e Roxton.

Finn: Eu gostaria de ter mais tempo para agradecer, mas aquele alí não é o T-rex?

Todos se viram e dão de cara com o T-Rex que se aproxima.

Challenger: Corram!

Verônica: É agora sim, estamos em casa.

E todos correm procurando abrigo nalguma caverna até que o predador se canse e se vá.

Fim.


End file.
